United Reich
Basic Info The history of the United Reich is one shrouded in regret and blood. Once upon a time there was no United Reich, there was only the 3rd Reich and it's leader Adolf Hitler and the Nazis. As time went by and the war was waged on the atrocities of the Nazis were disgusting to many even in the 3rd Reich. Hence a secret meeting was held between it's many high ranking generals and officers and a pact was made, a secret mass desertion event from the Reich so great that it would cripple it militarily. The Members involved were General Field Marshall Erwin Rommel, Hauptmann Vigna, Hienz Heydrich, Major Joseph Gangl, Gert Fröbe, Wilm Hosenfeld, Oskar Schindler, Hienz Schraff and Karl Plagge and a defected officer from the SS. Soon even Hewel joined them and gathered up all of their men even a few decent pilots of the Luftwaffe joined in the grand defection and in one mission they went away from everything. During the initial setup of the so called "United Reich" as opposed to the Third Reich, there were rules set in place. For example, the Nazi swastika was to be banned, all hatred towards Jews were to be quelled and they actually started to invite them into the Reich and welcomed them with open arms. They were then going to find any nation supporting the Nazis and their twisted ideology and war them and crush them. The people of the United Reich range from people who are Ethnically German who opposed Hitler rule outside of Germany to Jews, Americans, Russians and the sort. But the prevaliant race of people in the United Reich are subsequently German. The language used in the United Riech is English and German and out national anthem is called "Fire and steel" The United Reich Secret service The Reich also has it's fair share of spies and agents, the most common agency would be the Deutsches Reich Geheimdienst. These men routinly carry out mission to spy on the 3rd Reich and other enemies of the United Reich as well as assisting the police in crime scene investigations and terrorist removal operations. The D.R.G is made up of S.S defectors from the 3rd Reich. Government and Country Info The United Reich is also a dictatorship like the 3rd Reich and it's capital being Berlin. The Armed forces are numerous but only mediocre as efforts were placed in building relationships with other nations, to prove itself that it was not like the Third Reich, that is was different from they were...that they were good. The main government building is called the United Reichstag and it has now allied itself with alot of nations. The United Reich is now a friend to many players and even players in S.P.Q.R. The United Reich has not seen any uprisings as of yet, perhaps it is because we are treating our people better. The Chief advisor the the Fuhrer is Walther Hewel, who was once a diplomat for the 3rd Reich and now works under Vigna the Fuhrer. The United Reich still has many cities and the government policy of "The people first" guarantee the people's support for the Fuhrer as now they have a voice in government affairs. When discussing on topics that effect the Reich as a whole, the Fuhrer would go on the radio and ask the people on their stance on the matter. Conflicts At first the United Reich was against a Nation known as Pakistan, the Pakistanis were highly against the people of the United Reich and had gassed it's Soldiers when it was marching during a training exercise. However, Pakistan was in an alliance with an American force known as Soldier 76 and its nation known as Overwatch. At first, Overwatch was suspicious of the Reich seeing it as a Nazi satalite state. However after negotiations our ambassadors were able to convince Soldier 76 that we were not hostile in anyway. Here is a meeting in the field of battle with two of the Reich's officers and an Overwatch detachment group. Unfortunately they were still wearing their Third Reich clothing and a battle nearly went down. So to quell the tensions a United Reich Colonel and his lieutenant surrendered to Overwatch forces, they were then let go and they fell back towards the Reich's borders. Here's a clip of that happening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU8Fv4W-RII After befriending Soldier 76, a friendship that still goes on till tis day the Reich has gotten Overwatch's approval to war Pakistan. And the result was a glorious Reich Victory with the Pakistani's surrending. After that the only other large scale conflict would be the invasion of Hallenbad which wasn't an actual commitment as it was a scramble for resources. However with another threat looming on the horizion, as the U.P.P being called into action by S.P.Q.R by means of the MDP we have with them, the Wehrmacht may just be called into action once more and unlike the Hallenbad invasion this was going to be a very serious and thought out war. Or so we thought, the Hallenbad invasion was a disasterous thing for the Heer Wehrmacht, ESPECIALLY for the Luftwaffe as all pilots were K.I.A along with a few German Special Commandos. Hallenbad would soon prove to be a valued ally in the end. Hence a new relationship was formed with them, it was slow at first but eventually it became on the Reich's best allies. Then comes the Jack Bay crisis, Jack was meant to be a Reich ally but instead in turned against him and went crazy on everyone. The Bay forces launched an invasion of the Reich, but by this time the Reich had Concrete Bunkers set up and Von Kluge was at the helm of command. The Bay forces tried to besiege the Bunkers but the combined might of the Reich and the superb command of Herr Kluge, they were repelled and Bay was eventually sabotaged to death as his economy got messed up by Hallenbad. The only other time Kluge was called on to defend was in two cases, one against Russialand and another again Trulyawsomer but in the latter Kluge has assistance from Deried Forces. And in BOTH cases the Reich defence force successfully repelled the invasions. Next, was the retaking of the rest of the German country. The 3rd Reich still existed and it was a pain to witness that Hitler had his hands on even a part of Germany. And so, the counter attack against the Third Reich began Category:Nations